Special Forces Toa
The Special Forces Toa, sometimes called Special Forces, is an elite team of Toa that performs special missions for the Order of Mata Nui. History The Beginning The Special Forces Toa was first established by Order of Mata Nui member Stradax. Helryx granted Stradax permission to let the Special Forces Toa become a very covert management that would still operate under the Order. For a while, Special Forces did not see much action. Only a few weeks before the Makuta invaded Karda Nui, the team was dispatched to deal with Makuta Volitus. When the team arrives at Karda Nui, the location of Volitus, he and a few other Makuta escape, and the Toa have to put out an enormous fire in the Matoran village that Volitus was terrorizing. The team surfaced on the Southern Continent and set up camp there. The next morning, the Toa went back to Daxia, got supplies, and sailed off to the Southern Islands to find the group of Makuta led by Volitus. Rising Conflict The Special Forces Toa were caught in a deadly storm in the middle of the ocean, which damaged their water vessel and steered them off course. When they crashed at the shoreline of a rocky wasteland, they had no choice but to set foot on the land. Sanurak, one of the Toa, locates a distress signal within the heart of the island. He and the others venture deeper through the wasteland, only to find giant, mechanical beasts guarding a derelict facility. The Toa battle the fierce creatures and enter the facility, then finding the distress signal. However, nobody was in the facility, and a bounty hunter named Inix found the Toa almost immediately after. The Toa steal Inix's air transport and quickly fly back to Karda Nui. Volitus and his allies happened to be in Karda Nui at that exact time, and the Special Forces engaged them in battle. The team managed to kill a couple of the Makuta, but their leader, Stradax, was killed. When other Makuta invaded Karda Nui, the Toa Nuva found the Special Forces and tried combining forces to kill off the new wave of Makuta. When multiple injuries were sustained, the Special Forces were forced to drop back. They flew off to Daxia in the stolen transport and arrived at the OoMN base. Because Stradax was no longer present to lead the team, Grik recruited the brother of Stradax named Tanuva. Tanuva put the team through many rigorous training courses in their spare time in order for them to become even better than before. The team looked up to their new leader and knew he would lead them to many victories. Mission on Odessha Special Forces was sent to Odessha in the hopes of aiding the planet's colonists find resources and explore uncharted territory. This mission was considered dangerous because of the planet's hostile and unexplored environment. When they arrived, a whole new surplus of problems arose. The history will be updated later as the events occur in The Mask of Infinity. Entry and Purpose In order to get into the Special Forces Toa, you had to be the best of the best. Recruits were put through endurance, strength, and mental tests and were permitted to make only one total error. Eight members were allowed to be on the team, but the Special Forces also had allies. Special Forces would not be a team that regularly went out to perform simple missions; rather, they would be used to complete the most difficult and secretive of tasks. Because of the amount of difficulty that came with their job, each member was put through nearly impossible training that would work both their mind and muscle. Members and Allies *Stradax (Deceased) *Tanuva *Grik *Destrik *Nutak *Krosar (Deceased) *Orion *Sheliss *Sanurak *Tonok (Deceased) *Ondros *Xarom Trivia *This team was originally not part of the OoMN, but rather a military unit on another planet. The idea was later changed. Category:Special Forces Toa Category:Toa Teams Category:Order of Mata Nui